Más allá de la búsqueda
by Malorum55
Summary: Ella solo quería divertirse un momento al tomar las Sol Emerald's, pero nunca creyó que las cosas se saldrían de control. Ahora, con la ayuda de un nuevo amigo, tratará de recuperarlas, forjando algo más entre ese amigo. [Rayrine(RayxMarine)] [Regalo de cumpleaños para Sonye-San (Sonatika) del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]
1. Decisiones

Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo este Fanfic como regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Sonye-San (Sonatika). Así mismo, si les interesa, los invito a unírsenos al foro _"Esmeralda Madre"._ Seguro que les gustará.

 **Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos de localizaciones y personajes pertenecientes al universo de Sonic the Hedgehog son propiedad de **Sonic** **Team** y **SEGA**. La historia, sin embargo, si es de mi propiedad.

* * *

 **Más allá de la búsqueda**

 **Capítulo 01: Decisiones.**

 **Inicio POV Marine the Raccoon.**

Todo era paz y armonía en el reino que gobernaba mi mejor amiga Blaze the Cat, guardiana de las místicas Sol Emerald's. Cualquier mal que osara en robar y utilizar con codicia aquellas gemas que mantenían el equilibrio de nuestra dimensión, tenía que vérselas con nosotras (y de vez en cuando los soldados del reino). Pero, cada año que pasaba los malos entendían que no se nos podía vencer tramaran lo que tramaran, en especial ahora que junto a mi amiga se encontraba su novio Silver the Hedgehog, quien reforzó nuestras defensas y tecnología con ideas sacadas, literalmente, del futuro.

– Marine, ¿me escuchaste? – Preguntó viéndome algo molesta Blaze, con unos planos en sus manos.

– Lo siento, no te presté atención. – Le indiqué, dejándola descontenta. – No he terminado de reparar los barcos, así como los aeroplanos. – Seguí informándole, dejándola aún más descontenta. Soltando un suspiro, su mirada se calmó.

– ¿Puedes decirme que te pasa? – Preguntó con calma, acariciando mi cabeza.

– Es que todo está bien. No hay males. – Respondí con tristeza.

– Y, ¿eso es malo? – Arqueó una de sus cejas ante su duda.

– Ya no nos enfrentamos a nada. Era divertido ir y buscar las gemas, enfrentándonos a tontos que querían vencernos. – Declaraba, esbozando una sonrisa, recordando todas aquellas increíbles aventuras que vivimos. – Ahora, ya no hay lugar que no conozcamos en la Sol Dimensión, ni enemigos que nos quieran hacer daño. Aún está Eggman Nega, pero él ya ha comenzado a perder el interés en dominar esta dimensión. – Finalizando, mis lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia. Con las yemas de sus dedos, Blaze limpió las lágrimas que se resbalaban por mi rostro.

– Oh, Marine. Me duele tu tristeza, pero las cosas cambian. – Trató de consolarme dándome un abrazo, pero no servía. _"Necesitaba hacer algo que me animara"._

* * *

Con carta en mano me dirigía a su oficina en el castillo, la cual que usaba especialmente para los asuntos con el gobierno que dirigía de su nación. Con un poco de vergüenza sorprendía a Blaze besando a Silver, quienes se separaron apenas me vieron.

– Toca antes de entrar. – Expresó Silver, tomando unos papeles del escritorio.

– Lo haré. Hubiera quedado traumada si los veía haciendo cosas más íntimas. – Le declaré, dejándolos rojo de la vergüenza. – Olvidemos lo que pasó. Quiero que tengas esto. – Le dije directamente a Blaze, entregándole la carta. Ella la leyó, mirándome confundida.

– ¿Quiere un año sabático? – Preguntó anonadada.

– Necesito replantear mis ideas. Necesito… redescubrirme. – Convenciéndola con mis palabras, firmó, con sello y todo, mi permiso de vacaciones.

– ¿Qué tienes en la maleta? – La pregunta de Silver me hizo detenerme en seco, girando mi cabeza para observar cómo me miraban atentamente.

– Mis cosas. No pienso usar este mismo atuendo todo el tiempo. Qué pensaran los chicos de mí – Les indiqué, apretando un poco mi maleta.

– Oh, chicos, ¿eh? – Insinuó con un poco de malicia Blaze. – Espero que me cuentes todo cuando vuelvas. – Se levantó, abrazándome. – Te quiero, camarada. – Se despidió de mí, mostrándome una sonrisa.

– Yo también te quiero, camarada. – Afirmé, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Soltando un suspiro, y con mi corazón latiendo como tambor, me sentí aliviada que no quisieran ver qué cosas tenía allí. _"Sí, tenía pendras de vestir, pero también cosas que no debí tomar"._

* * *

Vi como la puesta del sol, desde la isla que me encontraba, creaba un bello brillo verde esmeralda sobre Isla sur. Al tener la oscuridad como compañía, vi las dos Sol Emerald's, de colores verde y amarillo, que tomé sin decirle a nadie. Las hurté con la intención que me llevaran a ese bello lugar del que siempre oía cuando Silver y Blaze hablaban sobre las aventuras que pasaban en la denominada _"Dimensión de Sonic"._ Las historias que contaban eran asombrosas, así como los continentes, y sus vastas extensiones de tierra firme. Quería ver todas esas maravillas por mis propios ojos, pero nunca pude; no porque Blaze me lo impidiera, sino que cada vez que trataba de llevarme a esa dimensión las Emerald's se _"apagaban"_ o _"negaban"_. Después de un tiempo, nos rendimos. Lo que me dolía era que ella podía traer a sus amigos de aquella dimensión, pero no podía llevarme a mí.

– ¿Debo hacerlo? – Me pregunté a mí misma, sufriendo con mis decisiones, con un remordimiento que me corroía. _"Robé para mi beneficio propio"._

No podía pensar, dormir o tan siquiera comer, dejando que mi estómago gruñera, decidiéndome si volvía y ponía las gemas en su lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta, o tomaba valor y trataba de utilizarlas para cumplir mi deseo. Ante mis dudas rondando por mi cabeza toda la noche, vi como nuevamente el sol se alzaba por el horizonte, mostrando una vez más su brillo verde. _"Si iba a tomar una decisión, era ahora"._

– I wanna go (Quiero ir). – Les pedí a las gemas, con un tono de suplicia. _"No quería que mis acciones hubieran sido en balde"._

Con un aura de fuego envolviéndome a mí, y a mis cosas, me elevaba unos pocos metros sobre el suelo. Tenía miedo, y a la vez ansias, de que es lo que pasaría. Como una explosión, todo a mí alrededor cambió abruptamente, mostrándome cosas maravillosas; como estrellas y galaxias que se veían tan lejos y a la vez cerca. _"Era como estar en el centro del universo"._ Al finalizar este bello acto, una nueva luz cegó mis ojos, pero me daba cuenta que ya había algo sólido en donde mis pies podían sostenerse. Abriendo un poco mis párpados, deseaba ansiosa de ver cuál sería la primera maravilla que me depararía.

– ¡OH MY GOSH! (¡Oh, cielos santos!) – Grité atemorizada, corriendo lo más que podía. _"El cielo era rojo como la sangre de nuestros cuerpos"._ Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue que yo ocasioné esto con mis actos egoístas. Por estar distraída, lo siguiente que supe fue que me choqué contra un árbol. Aun temerosa, abracé dicho árbol para sentirme segura de cualquier peligro cerca.

– Sí que me das mucha gracia. – Oí que alguien decía estas palabras en medio de un mar de carcajadas. Yo alcé la mirada, notando que quien se reía se encontraba en una de las ramas del árbol. Desde mi distancia, se notaba que era una ardilla de pelaje amarillo, excepto parte de su barriga que era solo piel, portando una bufanda azul, zapatos blancos con azul, unos guantes con las muñecas de estas de colores azules, y unas goggles (gafas) de vuelo. – Se nota que no eres de aquí. – Declaró.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Le indagué, mientras él no dejaba de sonreír.

– Bueno, primero: apareces de una enorme estela de fuego que no quema el césped. – Explicaba, señalando mi antigua posición. – Segundo: corriste apenas viste el amanecer. –

– ¿A-Amanecer? – Pregunté, viendo como el cielo que aún tenía un tono rojizo comenzaba aclarase, cambiando a azul.

– Sí, amanecer. – Reafirmaba, dando un gran salto. Creí que se haría daño por la altura, pero ante mis ojos comenzó a volar (mejor dicho planear), dando giros acrobáticos. Posándose frente de mí, con elegancia, levantó su mano para saludarme. – Mucho gusto. I am Ray the Flying Squirrel, ¿y tú? – Preguntó, con la mano aun levantada. Más de cerca, pude deducir que su edad era casi como la mía, 12 años.

– Yo soy Marine the Raccoon. – Me presenté, estrechándole la mano. Una sensación rara pasó por mi cuerpo. La mirada de alegría y felicidad que proyectaba en sus ojos azules me cautivaba, y me sentía rara por ello.

– ¿Me devuelves mi mano? – Pidió, sacándome de mi trance. Soltando su mano, me sentí apenada. Nunca antes me había sentido así con otra persona, y en especial con un chico.

– Disculpa. – Le dije. – Es que nunca antes había visto un atardecer… así. – Mis palabras lo confundieron, pero levantó sus hombros y no le dio importancia. Lo siguiente que hice fue devolverme a donde dejé tiradas mis cosas, incluidas las Sol Emerald's. De hecho, ahora recordaba que una vez Blaze me habló de cuan diferente era nuestro mundo del suyo, mencionando la belleza del color rojo presidiendo la noche o el día. Tomando mis cosas, me di la vuelta a seguir un rumbo de descubrimiento, pero él seguí allí, cerca de mí. Comencé a caminar con rapidez, pensando que así lo perdería, pero Ray continuaba siguiéndome. _"Ese acoso me sacaba de quicio"_. Tirando mi maleta, y abriéndola, saqué una pequeña escopeta recortada. Aunque su apariencia diera la impresión de ser solo un juguete, la verdad era otra. Disparando, una burbuja de agua salió del cañón y pasó al lado de Ray.

– Wow, cuidado con eso. – Comentó temeroso, levantando los brazos. Sonreí, ya que yo fallé el tiro a propósito para logar ese resultado.

– Deja de seguirme. – Le amenacé, sin dejarle de apuntar.

– Yo solo quiero ayudarte. – Expresaba, sin bajar los brazos. Con un pequeño gruñido de parte de mi estómago, una risa brotaba nuevamente por parte de Ray. – Si necesitas algo de comida, en nuestro cuartel hay mucha. – Sus palabras dieron en el blanco, pues me moría del hambre. Colocándole seguro, y abrochándola en mi correa, lo seguí muy vigilado.

* * *

La caminata fue tranquila. Ray no dijo nada, ni trató de hacer algo raro por el estilo. Lo único que me molestaba es que giraba un poco su cuello viéndome de reojo, mostrándome una sonrisa de vez en cuando.

– Deja de sonreírme. – Le indiqué molesta.

– ¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga si eres muy linda? – Declaró abiertamente. Tal pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, quedando pasmada. Jamás me habían dicho bonita (por parte de gente que no fuera conocida) _"Ahora no sabía si lo decía en serio, o en broma"._

Con ruido de explosión, mis pensamientos se disiparon. La mirada de Ray se volvió de preocupación. Sin decirme nada, salió corriendo antes de dar un salto y planear. Sin quedarme atrás, corrí detrás de él sin saber si era buena idea o no. Al llegar al final del sendero, había una pequeña bajada, notando como unas cabañas se encontraban siendo atacadas. Sabiendo lo que se debía hacer, ambos fuimos al rescate. Tomando mi arma, comencé a darles disparos desde la lejanía a lo que parecían ser unas avispas robóticas.

– Ray, que bueno que llegaste. – Escuché como un dijo alegre armadillo de colores rojo y negro. – Pensé que me divertiría solo. – Declaraba, pateando la cabeza de uno de los robots avispas destruido. La sonrisa en el rostro de Ray volvió, corriendo para abrazarlo.

– Creí que te habían hecho daño, Mighty. – Le decía, separándose de él.

– Pff, no digas esos. Esto es pan comido. Puedo hacerlo con los ojos cerrados. – Jactándose de sus habilidades, ninguno de los dos vieron que una de las avispas se levantó y le apuntó. Quise actuar con rapidez pero, ante mi mirada, algo pasó con una velocidad sorprendente destruyendo como si nada al robot. Al dejar de volar, me pude percatar que era una felina de ojos naranjas con pelaje amarillo anaranjado y cabello negro, vistiendo un vestido rojo con negro y cordones blancos como decorado, así como guantes blancos con rojo, botas rojas con negro y una diadema roja; y también tenía unas alas metálicas que le permitían el vuelo. Los dos le sonrieron, pero ella los miró con una mirada seria.

– Cuiden sus espaldas. – Sugirió esa felina como un regaño, provocando que ambos miraran al piso con vergüenza y asintieran, llamándola Honey. Soltando un suspiro, una sonrisa se delineó en su rostro. – ¿Quién es tu nueva amiga, Ray? ¿Es tu novia? – Su consulta provocó que Ray me miraba con pena, sonrojado en sus mejillas. Sentí lo mismo que él, y me apenaba tal pregunta.

– E-ella es Ma-Marine. – Me presentó ante ellos entre tartamudeos. Los dos me saludaron con emoción, para luego llevarme a una cabaña que tenían oculta. Allí, ante uno deliciosos platillos, comenzamos a charlar.

* * *

La noche llegó, y esta vez pude disfrutar del atardecer sin asustarme. Ese color rojo ahora me cautivaba más, deseando que durara más tiempo.

– ¿Segura que un mes será suficiente para que conozcas todo? – Nuevamente me preguntó Ray, quien no parecía muy animado del poco tiempo que estaría.

– Me temo que sí. Debo devolver las Emerald's a su lugar; y los científicos me dijeron que no querían arriesgarse. – Mentí esto último. Ray abrió su boca para decir algo, pero un zumbido fuerte lo detuvo. Rompiendo las ventanas, un Buzz Bomber (ahora que conocía su nombre) entró y comenzó a lanzar láseres con su avispón. Uno de los láseres me hubiera impactado si fuera porque Honey me empujó a un lado.

– ¡No! – Grité al ver como uno de esos rayos le impactaban a las presidas gemas, que había dejado en la mesa. Como una reacción, las gemas y le lanzaron una llamarada de fuego que calcinó al Buzz Bomber, derritiéndolo. Ahora flotando, las dos salieron despedidas en direcciones opuestas, como una reacción magnética. Salí de la cabaña, observando como poco a poco ambas gemas desaparecían de mi vista. Mi cuerpo tembló en ese momento y caí de rodillas. – Estoy muerta. – Dije al imaginarme lo _"muy contenta"_ que estaría Blaze al saber lo que hice. – Sí, Realmente estoy muerta. – Seguí declarando, parándome y notando como los tres se me quedaban viendo.

– Creo que hay algo que no nos has contado. – Indicó Honey, con los brazos cruzados. Soltando un suspiro, me dispuse a contarles todo.

* * *

Caminando de un lado a otro Honey, su mirada pensativa demostraba que seguía tratando de entender todas mis palabras.

– Déjame ver si entiendo: Primero, tomaste, y cambiaste por otras falsas, sin autorización las gemas de tu amiga Blaze. Segundo, desactivaste un programa, en tu mundo, que avisa en caso de que las gemas desaparezcan a otra dimensión, como esta. – Seguía explicando. – Y por último, según los cálculos, tienes un máximo de 5 meses para recuperarlas y llevarlas a tu mundo, antes de que la realidad comience a distorsionarse. – Terminó de narrar las explicaciones que le di.

– Sé que estuvo mal, pero… – Traté de explicarme, pero la mano de la felina en mi hombro me detuvo de seguir.

– ¿Mal? Mal es poco. – Dijo, haciéndome sentir peor. – Me gustaría poder ayudarte a buscarlas, pero tengo planes que no puedo cancelar. – Se excusaba, y podía entenderla.

– Yo sí. Yo la ayudaré en todo lo que necesite. – Declaró Ray entusiasmado, poniéndose frente de mí, tomando mis manos.

– Sure? (¿Seguro?) – Le pregunté.

– Of course. (Por supuesto) – Respondió sin bajar su entusiasmo.

– Thank you. (Gracias). – Le agradecía con felicidad, abrazándolo en el acto. No sé cuánto tiempo duré así, pero me era agradable. Al soltarlo, el leve sonrojo que se observaba en sus mejillas me hizo reír. Organizando un pequeño plan de búsqueda, nos decidimos a salir al amanecer.

 ** _"Una nueva aventura comenzaría en la mañana"._**

 **Fin POV Marine the Raccoon.**

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar sus Reviews con sus críticas constructivas.

 ** _Hasta la próxima._** **;D**


	2. Viaje Entretenido

Bueno, disculpen la tardanza. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Sin más por el momento, a leer…

* * *

 **Capítulo 02: Viaje Entretenido**

 **Inicio POV Ray the Flying Squirrel**

Con las pocas prendas de ropa que guardé en un pequeño morral, Marine y yo nos despedimos de Honey y de Mighty. Ellos, al igual que nosotros, se fueron por cuestiones del trabajo de la felina. Honey tenía una línea de ropa de la que se hacía cargo de manera virtual de todos los detalles de su pequeña empresa, pero cada mes durante una semana tenía que irse por cuestiones de giras y de modelajes debido a que su presencia era requerida. Tomando curso, caminamos y caminamos a la señal más cercana que el radar nos indicaba. "Teníamos casi dos días caminando".

– ¿Tienen muchos casos? – Preguntó ella con una sonrisa radiante que hacía estremecer mi cuerpo. _"Una emoción había nacido y aun no entendía que era"._

– Sí, los tenemos. – Le respondí al momento en el que me di cuenta que se quedó viéndome con una cara de descontento. _"Estaba demasiado distraído en verla"._ – En The New Chaotix vienen gente que necesita nuestra ayuda para que encontremos objetos o personas pérdidas y, en la mayoría de los caso, que detengamos algunas de las creaciones de Eggman que atormentan algún poblado. –

– Eggman…– Pronunció con su nombre pensativa.

– ¿Lo conoces? – Le indagué.

– Un poco. Tiene un parentesco con Eggman Nega. – Me indicó.

– ¿Eggman Nega? – Ahora estaba algo confundo al escuchar ese nombre.

– Es un villano de mi dimensión. Quiere gobernar todo sin importar el costo. – Explicó con pocos detalles.

– Sí. Por lo que me cuentas definitivamente son familia. – Recalcando sus palabras, caminamos muchos kilómetros más antes de detenernos un poco más de la hora del almuerzo, con el sol un poco más bajo de su cenit. Ella y yo no necesitábamos llevar tantos alimentos en mano ya que la zona que recorríamos era rica en frutas y verduras. Todo era abundancia sin límites. Comimos y comimos hasta que nuestros estómagos se llenaran. Reposándonos, le avisé a Marine que me bañaría. Vi que tal vez no oyó mis palabras ya que tomaba una siesta. Acercándome, con mi mano derecha, acaricié suavemente su rostro sin despertarla. Dando un paso atrás, me sentí perturbado. _"¿Por qué hice tal cosa?"._ Negándome con la cabeza, solo me alejé de allí en dirección al pequeño riachuelo. Allí me quité mi bufanda, mis goggles y demás prendas de _"vestir"_. _"Desnudo"_ , me zambullí al agua y la frescura de aquel líquido relajaba los músculos de mi cuerpo a la vez que una sensación de intriga me carcomía.

– Es linda, no lo niego; Pero cielos santos, acabo de conocerla. – Debatía conmigo mismo, buscando una razón que me satisficiera.

– Ray, el radar está sonando. Dice que uno de las señales se está moviendo y…– Informándome de la situación con el radar en mano, se detuvo al verme. Sus ojos quedaron fijos en mi cuerpo mojado.

– Si me sigues viendo así, yo haré lo mismo cuando te bañes. – Le avisé en broma, pero la cara de Marine se puso muy roja. Con enojo, metió su mano dentro del riachuelo y comenzó a lanzarme agua encima. _"Eso hubiera pasado desapercibido y algo divertido… ¡si aquellos impactos no se sintieran como balas que perforaban mi cuerpo!"._

– Lo siento. – Pidió disculpas con temor y culpa, quien corría a socorrerme. Bajé la mirada y los moretones en mí ya eran evidentes.

– Aquella arma que tenías era para ayudarte con algún poder tuyo, ¿right? (¿correcto?). – Mi pregunta provocó que agachara la cabeza con pena.

– Yes. – Respondió sin mucho ánimo.

– Luego hablaremos de eso. Primero…– Me detuve, apretando los dientes con fuerza. _"El dolor que cruzaba por mí era mucha"._ –… sigamos la señal. – Terminé de avisarle. Secándome la mayor parte, corrimos de aquí de vuelta por nuestras cosas e ir en búsqueda de aquella señal con la esperanza que fuera una de las dos Sol Emerald's. Sin embargo, descubrimos exactamente más temprano que tarde porqué la señal se movía.

– Un Shadow Android. – Dije, cogiendo una piedra y lanzándosela. La piedra no impactó, pero pasó lo suficientemente cerca para llamar su atención.

– What? (¿Qué?) ¿Qué es un Shadow Android? – Preguntó Marine viendo como aquel androide dejaba de volar y aterrizaba a unos metros de nosotros.

– Es uno de las muchas creaciones de Eggman. Son como robot biorgánicos. Tienen muchas de las habilidades del Shadow original. – Le expliqué, estando alerta de cualquier ataque. Tirando la capsula que portaba en sus manos, el androide me miró fijamente. Era idéntico a Shadow, excepto que en vez de pelaje negro era plateado y los mechones rojos de sus púas y franjas de las manos y piernas eran de colores amarillos.

– Yo soy el Shadow the Hedgehog original. I am the Ultimate Life-Form. (Yo soy la Forma de Vida Definitiva). – Dijo con una voz medio robótica. Un cúmulo de energía roja se formó en sus manos, para lanzárnoslas como puntas de flechas. Cogí a Marine a tiempo, elevándome por los aires, evitando que nos dieran. Esa cosa no paraba de lanzarnos una versión infructuosa de Chaos Spear.

– Suéltame cerca del suelo. Tengo una idea. – Indicó Marine, pero me negué. – Confía en mí. – Pidió, por lo que esta vez acepté. Aun evitando que ser impactado, solté a Marine.

– ¡Eh, copia barata! – Le grité, llamando su atención. Dejando de atacarla, comenzó a volar y a acercare más y más a mí. De golpe directo, le di en el rostro, pero fue una muy mala idea. Sobando mi mano, aquel androide me levantó por la garganta y un cúmulo de Chaos Energy comenzaba a crecer en su mano izquierda.

– Te enseñaré lo que puede hacer una _"copia barata"_. – Declaró con jactancia, acercando aquella Chaos Energy a mi rostro para vaporizarlo. De improvisto, y en cámara lenta, el brazo con el que planeaba eliminarme se hizo pedazos, y en mi rostro chocó los fluidos internos que eran como su sangre (es decir, su aceite o combustible). Cayendo al ser soltado, aquel androide oprimía su herida para evitar que su aceite se siguiera desparramando. De frente, observe como Marine le apuntaba con su pequeña escopeta recortada.

– Te doy una oportunidad. Vete. – Le advirtió con firmeza, pero aquel androide de colores plateados y amarillo comenzó a avanzar hacia ella. – Stop! (¡Alto!) – Gritó, disparando a suelo al lado de sus pies, pero él no se detuvo. Antes de que ella pudiera lanzar otro ataque, él lanzo una Chaos Spear que hizo pedazos el arma. Creí que estaríamos perdidos en nuestro estado, pero una burbuja de agua se creaba en la mano derecha de la mapache. Noté como su guante se destrozaba, como si se derritiera. Ya a menos de un metro de distancia ella corrió y, golpeándolo en todo su pecho metálico, la burbuja explotó llevándose consigo al androide. Todo su cuerpo se esparció por el lugar y el brillo artificial que resplandecía en sus ojos se apagó. Un temor y perturbación se notaba en el cuerpo de Marine, quien temblaba al ver la cabeza del Shadow Android.

– Tranquila. Es solo un robot sin alma, a diferencia de otros que he conocido. No es un ser vivo de verdad. – Le indiqué para calmarla, pero ella no volvía en sí. – Confía en mí. No tienes de que preocuparte conmigo cerca. – Ante mi declaración, sé que me sonrojé al decir tales palabras. _"En la posición en la que estábamos, parecía como un novio queriendo proteger a su chica"_. Sin decirme nada, sola mente se separó de mí. _"Ahora me sentía como un tonto al decir eso"._

* * *

Aunque le dije que no era un ser vivo, ella cavó una pequeña tumba para nuestro pequeño enemigo. Con todo lo que pasó, y aun heridos, nos tomamos el _"Sickie"_ (día libre como lo llamó ella) y planeamos seguir al día siguiente apenas amaneciera. Ahora, encendíamos una fogata para fría noche que nos rodeaba.

– ¿Tienes problemas para canalizar tus poderes? – Mi pregunta la hizo sentir algo incomoda, pero al final soltó un suspiro.

– Puedo controlar el agua, incluso del ambiente, y a ese poder se le conoce como Hidrokinesis. Mi problema es que al canalizarlo en mis manos me duelen demasiado como para mantenerlo equilibrado. –

– Entonces la escopeta era inútil si no eres tu quien la usa. – Indiqué siguiendo la lógica de sus poderes.

– Yes (sí). – Reafirmó, frotando sus manos cerca del fuego para calentarse aún más. – Ahora, estoy indefensa. –

– No es cierto. Eres lista al crear esa arma, y sé que se te ocurrirá algo más. – Le di confianza, por lo que una pequeña sonrisa salió de ella.

– Gracias. Voy a seguir tratando de abrir el contenedor y desear que dentro de él haya una de las Sol Emerald's. – Me avisó, sacando de su pequeña maleta su kit de destornilladores y demás. Con bostezos que indicaban mis ganas de dormir, le di las buenas noches y cerré mis párpados. Levemente, como si se alejaran, los sonidos que me rodeaban desaparecían hasta que caí en un estado inconsciente.

* * *

Bostezando y estirando mis músculos, me desperté. Los dulce aromas de los arboles eran un mangar para mi fosas nasales, quienes disfrutaban a más no poder de tales placeres. Con un golpe seco al levantarme, vi como una Chaos Emerald, de color verde, caía de mi pecho. Miré mi cuerpo y noté que todos los moretones habían desaparecido. Igualmente, la capsula donde se encontró recluida la Emerald estaba destartalada, y casi no quedaba nada de ella. Cogiendo nuestras cosas, las oculté en un arbusto y, suponiendo donde estaría, caminé en dirección al riachuelo. Allí, atónito, observé sin interrumpirla como practicaba con sus poderes ahora más desarrollados. Pensaba en miles de formas en cómo logró un avance tan rápido, pero cada idea era más alocada que la anterior.

– ¡Ray! – Gritó mi nombre con emoción al darse cuenta que la observaba. Con un movimiento de sus manos como si se tratara de una hechicera, una esfera de agua salió del riachuelo y esta tomó mi apariencia (mejor dicho silueta).

– Wow. Eso es increíble. – Le alagué con entusiasmo. Como un efecto de espejo, si movía mi mano esta _"criatura"_ también lo hacía. – ¿Tiene vida propia? – Le pregunté al ver como copiaba mis movimientos a la perfección.

– No tontito. – Respondió soltando una risa. – Soy yo la que lo controla. Mientras me concentre…– Declarando a medias, aquella cosa deshizo su forma medio física y se volvió a estado líquido, volviendo al agua del riachuelo. –… yo podré mantener todo lo que lo que me imagine. – Finalizando sus palabras, un bello corazón se formó entre los dos. Con pena, ella movió sus manos para deshacerlo, pero este se mantenía firme desvanecerse. Quitándose sus guantes la figura se deshizo y por lo que veía aquellos guantes tenían circuitos que antes no estaban. – Bueno, te explicaré todo…– Declaró, mientras caminábamos devuelta por nuestras cosas. Allí, con todo y detalle, me explicó que pasó gran parte de la noche desarmando la capsula de contención en la que venía la Chaos Emerald. Gracias a eso, pudo notar la compatibilidad de muchos de los circuitos de la capsula con los pedazos de su arma destrozada. Con ánimo y tesón, creó unas especies de sensores que instaló en sus nuevos guantes que le permitían tener mayor estabilidad a la hora de convocar sus poderes.

Tomando curso a la siguiente marca cercana en el radar, sonreímos con el deseo de encontrar más aventuras.

* * *

– Muito, muito obrigado (Muchas, muchas gracias). – Expresaba feliz un habitante del pueblo que visitábamos, abrazando a su pequeña hija de 4 años.

– No hay problema. Estamos para ayudar. – Le indiqué, dándole mucha confianza. Dejándolos ya seguros, me fui me acerqué a Marine, quien apagaba un pequeño fuego con su habilidades potenciadas.

– Demos gracias que pasábamos por aquí. Quien sabe lo que hubiera ocurrido si no estamos aquí para detener a esos Badniks. – Indicó a los habitantes, quienes le aplaudían y agradecían. La misma niña que vi hace solo un momento se acercó a ella y, con ternura, le entregó una bella flor. Marine le dio un beso en la frente y aquella flor se la puso en la cabeza.

Esperando que terminara de contar entusiastamente ante un grupo de niños relatos de como luchó ante piratas malignos que osaban en atacar la isla en que vivía, yo solo hacía unas pequeñas compras para nuestro viaje. _"No podíamos solo depender exclusivamente de la naturaleza"_. Ya finalizada la historia, vino directamente hacia mí, pero antes de que dijera algo su estómago gruñó como un animal salvaje.

– De eso te quería avisar. Los señores dicen nos invitan el almuerzo que queramos. – Dándole el folleto del menú Marine se saboreaba los labios ante el número de exquisitos platillos.

– (yo quiero una gran Cray. – Exclamó sentándose en una de las mesas. Sin embargo, los señores (y yo) la miraron con confusión, sin entender a qué se refería.

– ¿Qué es un cray? – Preguntó uno de los señores.

– Disculpen. En algunas partes de dónde vengo cray es una langosta. – Explicó apenada. Los señores anotaron mi orden igualmente y al tener dichos platicos frente a nosotros, no tardamos en devorarlos con anhelo. _"Llevábamos días sin comer algo tan delicioso"._

Nos despedimos del pueblo, quienes nos ovacionaban con alegría, y caminamos con suma calma por aquellos bellos paisajes semi tropicales que inundaban dicha región. Cuando el atardecer llegó Marine, aquella chica que salió corriendo con miedo al ver un simple amanecer rojizo, ahora lo observaba fijamente con maravilla.

– Según el radar, la siguiente posible Emerald se encuentra en esa isla en el horizonte. – Le indiqué señalando hacia el horizonte, donde dicha isla era levemente visible gracias a la luz de la luna que reflejaba sobre ella. – Creo que lo mejor es quedarnos esta noche a descansar y seguir mañana. – Le aconsejé, pero inmediatamente me negó con la cabeza.

– Yo creo que es mejor ir de una vez. – Indicó

– Marine, hemos caminado por varios días, y solo hace unas horas atrás destruimos unos Badnik de Eggman. Necesitamos recuperar fuerzas. – Aun con mis explicaciones, Marine me miraba con expresiones de inconformidad.

– Hice algo malo al tomar las gemas y cada día que pierdo es un día más que pongo en peligro a mi dimensión. – Refutó con remordimiento. Ante mi vista, comenzó a quitarse su ropa, mostrando que debajo de este se encontraba un bello traje de baño de una pieza de color verde limón. – Tú descansa, yo iré por ella. – Declarando entusiasmada, corrió hacia el mar y se zambulló al océano. Nadó y nadó un padre metros, antes de devolverse y salir del agua. – No creí que estaría tan fría. – Expresó tiritando de frío. Sacando una toalla, la ayudé a secarse con cuidado.

– ¿Aceptaras mi consejo ahora? – Le pregunté con un tono bromista.

– Yes (Sí). – Indicó.

– Te prometí que recuperaríamos las dos Sol Emerald's y eso haremos. No pienso rendirme, pero tampoco podemos sobre esforzarnos. – Resalté, trayendo troncos secos donde dormiríamos y encendiendo una pequeña fogata. Ya listo para descansar, sentí como la mano de Marine me detuvo.

– Quédate a mi lado. Abrígate conmigo para que tú tampoco tengas frio. – Me pidió con una sonrisa. Sin tener la voluntad de negarme a sus palabras, me recosté a su lado. Abrigándonos con esa suave frazada o cobertor, nuestros cuerpos se tibiaron con lentitud. El frío de la noche ya no era un más problema, y menos al estar tan juntos. Entre bostezo y bostezo, ella cayó en un sueño que la hacía ver tan radiante. Duré casi una hora viéndola, y cada minuto que pasaba solo me hacía pensar lo tierna que se veía.

– Buenas noches, Marine. – Dije bostezando, sobando con cuidado su cabeza.

 _"Cerrando mis párpados, mi único deseo que anhelaba mi corazón era despertar y seguir disfrutando de la compañía de esa agradable mapache"._

 **Fin POV Ray the Flying Squirrel.**

* * *

Bueno chicos y chicas. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. No olviden dejar sus Reviews.

 ** _Nos vemos en la próxima._** **;D**


End file.
